The present invention relates to a ski skin composed of a carrier surface coated with glue.
Ski skins or ski climbing skins are known. They are used as climbing aids when climbing mountains on skis in snow in steep terrain. They are attached to the underside of a ski using glue. They must glide when traveling uphill, and they must not slip backward, i.e., downward.
Ski skins are typically made of a velvety fabric such as pile fabric or plush, the fibers of which are manufactured using thermal influences, and are directionally oriented and fixed in position via swissing/decatizing. The skin fabric itself is often laminated with a carrier fabric. Glue (hot-melt adhesive) is applied to the laminating fabric to enable the skin to bond to the skis. The known ski skins are composed, e.g., of a mohair material made of goat hair or a blended fabric of natural fibers and synthetic fibers (DE 20220713 U1).
GB 312 813 makes known a gliding-surface device, which is composed of a cloth panel having warp and weft and is used to climb uphill on skis. Adhesive elements are wrapped around the weft threads in order to anchor them. The adhesive elements are composed of metal wires and bristles which are not described further.
EP 0 246 476 likewise makes known flocked panels having a textile-like appearance. However, these panels are not suited for use as ski skins since they do not have the properties described above.
The inconsistent quality of the plush-like materials/fabrics, and the elaborate manufacturing process always result in large fluctuations in quality, which has a strong negative impact on the production costs and the use-value.